


承勋3

by MeowOneBite



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M, 承勋 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowOneBite/pseuds/MeowOneBite
Summary: 기억의 방 안에 갇혀 있는 날被禁锢在记忆之室的我Knocking on the door 날 떠올려 줘敲响门 请想起我Is this you是你吗Autumn Dream-N.Flying
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Lee Seunghyub | J.DON





	承勋3

1.  
李承协从门后走出来，撞上了下一个来面试的人。看不清脸，留着到屁股的长发，李承协心想：这女生好高。  


2.  
收到了面试合格的通知后，李承协来到了这家博物馆工作。  
  
001博物馆，展出着来自世界各地的声音，声音都来自一些独立乐队。不同于一般的唱片店，博物馆里的唱片都是来自于乐队或乐迷的捐赠，不盈利，而且特别的是，001博物馆距离市区有将近100多公里，在接近这座城市的边缘——海岸线上收集着音乐宝藏。  
  
而李承协的工作则是日常维护这些唱片，也可以在博物馆内置的工作室里写歌，算是一点员工福利。  
  
这家博物馆平时没有什么人来，因此也只有他一个员工。李承协背着他的吉他站在这座灰白色的建筑物前，深吸一口气，打开了门锁。  


3.  
车勋住在苏格兰高地的一间棚屋里，他有自己的羊，有自己的猫，还有过路人给他的吉他。  
  
车勋不怎么抬头看天，反正天总是阴沉沉的。他喜欢吃奶酪，奶酪的味道让他联想到温暖和柔软，像他的猫的肚皮。  
  
他屋外的五百米处，有一个公交车站，是好心的市政给他留的一条通往现代文明的路。他觉得自己并不需要，他有自己的手机，可以在视频网站上看到001博物馆。  


4.  
博物馆的门，正对着那一扇窗，窗外是平整的沙滩和汹涌的海面。风和光将这一幅自然的动态的画嵌在墙上。李承协放下吉他，先是慢慢走，再是小步快跑，穿过无数个感应器时，不同的音乐便相继响起。  
  
嘈杂中，李承协爬上窗沿，坐在上面。又撑住窗边，鲁莽的落在沙滩上。便有了第一个脚印。征服一片纯洁无暇对他是有诱惑力的，光着脚破坏这杳无人烟的一片沙滩，像梦境。海浪打湿了李承协的裤腿，他干脆就脱个光，在没人看见的地方，在上班之余，他并不想着那份工作了，他浑身沾满沙子，混着海浪留在皮肤上的咸，用力丢着珊瑚尸体。  
  
等到累了，他躺在沙滩上，才想起来博物馆有没有淋浴。  


5.  
有一天一群亚洲面孔出现在车勋的屋外，逗着他散养在片草地里的羊。此时车勋正坐在实木椅子上，拨弄着吉他。他喜欢这种古典吉他，他相信这一把吉他也可以整出来一个乐队的效果。他在视频网站上看过的，只需要一些电线和一些方方正正的盒子，就可以了。他并不是很懂作曲，他从小只听妈妈在耳边清吟的摇篮曲。  
  
那一群人拿着录音机，录下了羊蹄压过草地的声音，录下了大风鼓胀的声音，还有令他们耳目一新的吉他声。  
  
嘟嘟，他们敲响了车勋的屋门。  
  
车勋并不热情好客，但也不生硬冷漠。他为在坐的每一位冲了咖啡。  
  
来人打量着车勋，他有金黄的长发，猫儿一样的眼睛，少有的黑色瞳孔。他有粉白的皮肤，颧骨那里有点被晒伤。他并不在意车勋是男是女。他录下了车勋自认为是胡乱排列的音符。车勋并没有留他们吃饭。  
  
看着重新变得空旷的家，车勋拿出肉罐头，挖了几勺放进猫咪的碗里，猫咪循味而来。车勋摸了摸它的头，便站起来打开了窗户。  
  
6.  
李承协洗完澡，遵照工作指南去巡视了博物馆门口的铁皮箱，发现里面多了一份录音带。  
  
李承协打开，未经剪辑的带子仿佛还带着苏格兰的温和气候，带着羊的毛茸茸，风的喧嚣，古典吉他的温柔与浪漫，还有璞玉一般的自由的声音。  
  
那个声音是没有经过训练的，没有任何杂质的，像清澈见底的溪水里的鱼一样，明明已经长大，却还稚嫩的不想走出那一片开心乐园。  
  
李承协不由得想那是一个怎样的做音乐的人，他在哪个城市，他喜欢用什么软件写歌。  
  
他翻遍了博物馆的声音，没有一种声音和那个充满诱惑力的声音重合。  


7.  
李承协坐在海边，一周过去了，他还是不知道声音的主人是谁，也没有人来认领。他很想认识那个人，很想很想很想。在他写歌的时候，每当有一点灵感，脑海里就会出现那个远方的声音，他只好把这首歌的各个声部都写出来。然而再配上那个声音，又觉得一切电子合成的声音都很多余，于是在这七个夜晚，他会拿起自己的吉他，轻轻的给那个声音和声。  
  
李承协懊恼的抓起一把沙子扔向大海。没有奇迹发生，没有美人鱼上来问他年轻人你有什么烦恼，要金吉他还是银吉他。  


8.  
大风刮坏了车勋家的天线，下雨封路，好心的公交车司机除了给车勋送过一次食物就再也没进来了。这是车勋第十次拨打维修电话，电话的信号很是微弱，电话那头也少有能接通的时候。车勋不懂这些电类的东西，那些电线是怎么构成一个个画面或是让事物发亮的，他一概不懂，只享受便好了。但在当下，电视看不了手机没有网，他才考虑市政让他去城区住的建议。  
  
终于一周后他的乡村现代生活恢复了正常，他又重新坐在实木椅子上，左手端着威士忌，右手浏览起视频网站。  
  
当他听到自己的歌在001博物馆的频道上播放时是愣住的。他都要忘了自己即兴弹唱的这首。一屋子人侧耳聆听他弹唱的画面浮现出来，打头的那个人确实说了要录下来发给001。但是那个人没有好奇自己的任何信息，网站上也就多了一个anonymity写的unknown这首歌。  
  
车勋看到了001博物馆在找自己，希望原作者来联系博物馆。于是车勋发了邮件。  


9.  
李承协醒来后关掉闹钟，外面的海水还在拍打岸边，他想这又是找不到那个人的一天。可打开手机，那个名字和联系方式却让他觉得在做梦。  
  
他立刻就点了回复，却不知道面对突如其来的惊喜说些什么，说少了显得冷漠，说多了显得殷勤。  
  
最后拍了一张001博物馆里镶嵌的海景画，回复了车勋的邮件。  


10.  
车勋这次端着一杯杜松子酒坐在自己的实木椅子里，端详着海景，想着无非是自己窗外的绿色波浪被换成了汹涌的波涛

他和这位叫李承协的001博物馆管理员邮件来往了三个月，谈天谈地谈音乐，这位远方的朋友给他只有断断续续电视信号的生活带来了更多关于因特奈特方面的烦恼，车勋时常要跑到距家五百米外的小山包上举着手机给李承协发邮件。李承协则经常坐在沙滩上，给车勋拍贝壳和搁浅的水母。车勋的无厘头让李承协着迷，他想那是有别于这世上一切奇特事物的古灵精怪。车勋感叹李承协的感性，也明白了自己那首随性弹唱的曲子让李承协寻找他的原因。对于李承协听着他那首歌哭了一个星期，他感觉无奈又心动。

11.  
公交车已经基本恢复运营了，车勋看见各种各样的人从他家门口经过，拍他的棚屋，拍他的羊。那一天车勋坐在屋子外享受少有的阳光和维生素d的滋润，半眯的眼睛撇到了从公交车上下来的人。那个人像之前来的那波亚洲人，有黑色的头发黑色的眼仁，瘦却挺拔的身材。他没有拿长枪短炮拍来拍去，也没有看向车勋，仿佛这一切都不存在。他径直向前走，跳上了石头坡，拨开半米高的枯草，就渐渐消失在了车勋的视野里。

12.  
“今天看到很奇怪的人，他来我这里像没看见我。”  
“看错了吧，太阳那么好，一定是把小勋晒出了幻觉。”  
车勋不再理他。

“想看看你那边的阳光。”  
车勋犹豫了一下，把自己和万里晴空框进了4：3的镜头里。  
李承协收到了苏格兰的阳光，和一头长发的车勋，登时一惊。  
是那天面试和自己擦肩而过的人。

“你去过001吗？”  
“没有啊，我一直在我这里待着的。”

看着屏幕上的回答，李承协感到一阵烦躁，他把电脑黑屏，重重的向后靠在办公椅上。

明明就是那个人的。自己怎么会看错那颗脖子上的痣。

时空的交错感让李承协感到一阵眩晕。

13.  
哔——  
刺耳的系统提示音响了起来，电脑一下子黑屏，硕大的红字“程序运行出现错误”闪烁在李承协的眼里。

过了很久，李承协拿起匿名寄来的旋律，他早就编好了曲，现在他填上了最后一句词：  
일어날 수도 없는 일을 뒤적일 텐데 （是我翻阅到了不可能发生的事吗）。

但阳光是真实的，邮件是真实的，架子上的酒也是真实的。

14.  
车勋再也没收到过李承协发来的邮件了。起初还发过去几封语言关切的，但都没有回复，后来他就放弃了。只是在每个夜晚都会控制不住的想起大海以及带着傻乎乎笑容的陌生人李承协，看着星星，不知道他看见的那一颗李承协能不能看到。在二十多年的高地生活中，很少有人与他这样心对心的交流。他和过路人说自己在这里不是在等什么人，只是住在这里，他不相信缘分，却在和李承协一来一往的邮件中被缘分吸引，拜倒在他想象中的两个人的关系里。李承协成为了车勋抒发感情的出口，荒草也好，绿叶也好，不再是车勋每日注视的对象，他的世界已经被扩展到电缆另一边的大海，和在视频网站看到的世界不一样，至少车勋是这么觉得的，虽然很难接受，但车勋是承认有李承协的世界是喜欢的，至少是不同的。

他开始给羊和猫喂李承协说的宠物必须的营养素，却被两个动物朋友齐齐地吐了出来。

他申请了银行卡，存进去了本就不常用的钱，学会了用购物网站，买了第一把带着飞鸟的电吉他，买了第一个效果器。他学会了梳起自己的辫子，用小皮筋绑了很好看的麻花辫。

说不上来被朋友，嗯，朋友遗忘是什么感觉，但车勋觉得并不好过的日子就需要一些其他东西来代替，比如李承协曾提到过的电吉他。

是否有埋怨过这位朋友吗？车勋的回答这时是肯定的。仅凭邮件维持的联系、建立的精神世界并不能让车勋感到安全，也不能满足。他无法像抓过啃咬着树叶的瓢虫一样把李承协抓过来问你为什么消失。况且关于李承协，他有太多不知道的，太多没参与的，因此埋怨的话并说不出口。

之前收到李承协的照片，虽然提起来车勋会觉得别扭，但安静地注视那张照片几乎就是那日关于车勋的一切。

他很想与李承协吵架，据说生气的时候人会口不择言，是否这样就能听到他的真心？

15.  
无法破译的系统错误，交叉出现的人，让李承协无法再伸出手触碰邮件那端的、珍贵的、纯粹的作曲家。

李承协给了自己一周时间，他会看科幻电影但绝不是一个百分百相信科幻电影的人。他用世界上最巧的巧合来解答这道难题，却总也无法说服自己。他不相信命运，却相信缘分。

李承协反复翻阅着与车勋的邮件，烦躁的心情总也无法被安静下来。

海边的浪越来越大，又越来越小，看着海平面泛起粉色又橙色的光，孤独的郊外海滨生活给李承协带来了童话幻想，某一刻他宁愿自己的故事就此结尾。

16.  
车勋在棚屋里作曲，石头的房子并不隔音，在公交站那里就可以听到。

17.  
车勋戴着耳机，听不到笃笃笃的敲门声。但从电脑的反光里看到门外有人站着。他被吓了一跳，耳机也被甩下来。

他把耳机捡起来了。

他看见了敲门的人。

就是那个一头黑发，笑起来冒着炙热傻气的人。

车勋无法挪动脚步，他的海边童话不是童话，幻像打破了幻想。他找不到词语描述自己的心情，只知道很多东西都破碎了，又在李承协那双可以说话的眼睛里重构了。类似于重生吗？车勋一瞬间有了这样的感觉，新生儿是要哇哇大哭的，但他已经26岁了。车勋无法控制地静静地流泪，他发着抖，看着背着光的李承协。

18.  
李承协拥抱着走向他，把车勋放在自己的怀里，拍着他的后背，抚摸他的金色头发，坏心眼地拽开他的黑色皮筋又放手。

车勋可以很清楚的闻见他身上带来的咸咸的却又像被阳光晒透的温柔的棉花香味，他闭上眼睛，紧紧抱住李承协。

风吹开了窗户，卷走了车勋的作词纸，电脑里播放的电吉他solo也播放着，放到被阳光照亮的那一句：일어날 수도 없는 일을 함께해줘서 고마워 （谢谢你，愿意和我一起做这件不可能发生的事）。

**Author's Note:**

> 遇到相像的两个人是突然想到的情节，没有什么巨大的脑洞，可以当作是对彼此的一场梦，然后又遇到了珍贵的彼此。
> 
> 歌词都是秋梦的应该能看出来吧呜呜，本来是随便写写的也不知道结尾是什么但是突然循环到了秋梦就感觉有了故事，是秋梦拯救了这个预备坑。
> 
> 不太会起标题，也不太想借秋梦的题目，于是就叫承勋3了 （因为前面还有两个填不动的坑），没有前后章，是独立的故事！
> 
> bug和不足之处请多多包涵吧，十分感谢！


End file.
